


melt

by djxrxn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold Weather, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Helmetless Din Djarin, Self-Insert, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: Helmetless Din AU!The razor crest broke down on an ice planet - good thing you have that cute boyfriend to keep you warm!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 66





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from tumblr from a bit ago that i'm posting over here! i live somewhere pretty Warm, so a snow day would be a dream lol enjoy!

You trudged through the snow, each step making a muffled _cronch_. The grey sky above only fueled your mood.

Something was wrong with the hyperdrive of the Razor Crest. You didn’t know much about mechanics, but you knew enough to know that it _should_ have been an easy fix - unfortunately for you and Din, this was not looking like it was going to be as simple as you had originally hoped. 

The Crest, while incredibly well suited for the bounty hunting profession, was a _bitch_ to fix. Rare parts needed to repair her needed to be found to be in working condition. It didn't help that you were stranded on some ice planet in the Outer Rim, where even basic service repairs were an expensive luxury. It _also_ didn't help that the Crest was old as shit and needed parts from before the Imperial era (or the kriffing Clone era for that matter), which of course, would run you thousands of credits you didn't fucking have. 

So, of _course_ , the nearby market had been a complete shit show. No one had even heard of the component you were looking for - to be honest, you weren’t even sure what you were looking for. Din had spouted off a few part names and sent you on your way with the credits. You had no idea if you were even looking for the right thing. 

Things. Parts. Maker, _whatever_. You were a farmhand back home, not a fucking mechanic.

Din spotted you first - you were hopping around the snow, huffing and scowling your way back to the ship. He let out a small breath of relief. You were taking longer than he expected - he was close to going after you to make sure nothing had happened. 

“Hey!” He shouted to get your attention. 

You looked up, and there was Din. He smiled at you - bright and warm even on the cold plant. You watched as he called out your name, his words visible in the air. Even in the cold, everything about him was warm and cozy - _comforting_ \- all for you. His cape whipped around him as the wind picked up - his hair (brown and soft, how many times had he forgone cutting it because you liked how shaggy he looked) fluttered over his dark eyes. 

He cocked an eyebrow up when you began to violently stomp closer to him. “Any luck?” 

You let out a huff, your voice trembling around you. “No,” you whined.

“You look miserable.”

“Yeah, well, you look way too happy for this situation,” you sighed. “Any luck with fixing the ship?”

Din closed one of the two opened panels on the outside of the ship. “I didn’t have the part.”

He watched you rub your eyes with your hands, almost tripping over your feet. Din closed the distance between you, stepping through the snow with ease. You leaned into him immediately when he pulled you into his chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He kissed your forehead. “Market went that badly?”

“It did - but that’s not - it’s just…”

Din waited patiently for you to continue your thought. He felt you shudder, and cradled you closer.

“No one gave you trouble, right?” He mumbled against your hair as he leaned on your head.

“No, no. It’s just… it’s _cold_ here.”

He couldn’t hold back the small laugh. You met his eyes, the little scowl on your face already growing.

“I’m sorry - you’re just cute.” His eyes crinkled at you as he held up one of your hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to your freezing knuckles. “I forget sometimes that you’re from a warmer planet - _Maker_ , you’re cold.”

His brow furrowed as he glazed back to the ship. Din thought about the inventory of the ship, quickly ruling out any possibilities of an extra jacket (especially a much _thicker_ jacket). His eyebrows flicked up when his hand closed over his cape.

Din tugged at his cape from underneath his chest plate - it took a few good yanks before anything happened, but the cape finally gave. He pulled it completely out from under his armor - you didn’t even know it could do that. Din shook it out, dusted off any snow that had fallen onto it, and beckoned for you to come closer. 

A soft warmth echoed in your chest when he draped it around your shoulders, wrapping you up in the thick wool of his cape.

“It’s not much, but it should break the wind.” Din tucked a piece of hair behind your ear before he pulled you into his chest again.

All you could do was look at him - Maker, he was so fucking _sweet_ with you.

He cradled your face in his hands as he kissed you, and you swear the cold around you melted. His lips were soft and warm, and everything turned to fire in your mouth when he parted your lips with his own. Your frustration subsided - all that mattered in this moment was Din. The way he tasted, the way his nose pressed into your cheek, the way he licked into your mouth -

You shivered.

“Heating on the ship still sorta works, you know,” you mumbled against his lips. “Maybe you could find another way to keep me warm…”

Din pulled away to nip at your ear. “Don’t tempt me,” he growled. 

You giggled when he started to nip at your jaw. “Okay, okay!” 

“Oh, what?” He peppered kisses on your cheeks and nose, sprinkled them along your brow and forehead. “Not interested anymore?” 

“Hey, _hey_!” You laughed as you tried to shield your face with his cape. He pulled your hands away with ease to kiss you again. You smiled against his lips, and he pulled away to bury his face into your neck. 

“There,” he mumbled as he nuzzled his nose against your skin. “All better.”

You hummed a soft, “Thank you,” and he gave an equally small, “Always.”

You both enjoyed each other’s presence, basked in each other’s warmth and gentle affection for a few moments before Din broke the silence. 

“If the offer’s still on the table,” he said. “I can warm you up a lot _better_ after I get us into orbit.”

You felt his eyelashes flutter when you pressed a kiss of your own against the side of his head. “You better, Djarin.”

“Then I’ll see what I can do.” He pulled away from you and gave you a quick wink. “It might take a few hours -” 

Din stopped himself. He cocked his head to the side, thinking - “Maybe a few days,” he winced.

You let out a small groan. “Wow, I can’t believe we’re stranded here.” 

Din scoffed and patted the outside of your thigh. “We’re not stranded.” 

“I can’t believe we’re gonna _die_ on this ice planet.”

He rolled his eyes before he kissed your nose. “We’re not going to _die_ here, _princess_. And besides - you know I always take care of you.”

Din turned to the panel and pulled up a handful of wires. You watched his bare fingers as he started to strip the cords with his viroblade, connecting them to each other in an effort to do… something, probably.

“Yeah, you do,” you mumbled. 

He turned back to look at you, to really look at you. How lovely you looked, wrapped up in his cape, your gentle face against the harsh, unforgiving terrain of the planet. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t give to keep you warm - to keep you safe.

“ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_ ,” he said, his smirk giving way to a genuine smile. “I always will.”

A smile of your own crept over your face that you couldn’t fight against. The warmth in your chest rose up to your cheeks. “I love you too.”


End file.
